Kickin' it - Funerals And Keeping It Secret
by APU FAN007
Summary: Jack's mother dies and he is left to take care of his father... later his father turns Jack over to the child care services and Jack lives with foster parents.. The Jones Family.. Jack decied to keep his family problem a secret.. will his friends ever find out? or will the Jones kids spill the secret? read and find out! please read and review!


Kickin' it - Funerals And Keeping It Secret

Kim's POV

Honey! Are you ready? My mom asked.. yes! I'm coming! I said as I grabbed my black purse and walked downstairs.. you look good Kimberly my mom said.. thanks, I said.. what's wrong sweetie? My mom asked.. I just feel bad for Jack, he is motherless now I said siting on the couch.. well how old is he? My mom asked.. he is 15teen I said.. then he should be fine, I mean probably he'll won't take it that hard my mom said..

Jack's POV

I can't believe my mom died, why did this have to happen? I thought as I was waiting for my dad to open the door to our car..

(1 WEEK LATER..)

Kim's POV

Okay Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kim we going to have an easy practice today, nobody mention about the funeral okay? Rudy says.. got it we say.. hey Jack! Eddie says.. Hi guys! Uh Rudy can I talk to you in the office real quick? Jack asks.. yes sure, you guys start practicing Rudy says.. we hear the door close.. I wonder if what was important I said.. yea, Jerry said.. guys let's spar Milton says..

Jack's POV

So Jack what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Rudy asks.. yeah, about that, I won't be able to come to practice for while. My dad is making me work at a job I said.. oh okay, I hope everything goes well for you Rudy says.. thanks, see you later I said as I walked out.. bye guys! I said as I left..

Kim's POV

Bye we all said.. I wonder why he left so early? I said.. yea, Eddie said.. so guys it turns out Jack is going to be busy for a while so we won't be seeing him Rudy says.. okay we all said..

(1 MONTH LATER..)

Jack's POV

Jack there's something I need to talk to you about my dad said.. yeah, what's up? I said.. well for starters I called your boss and quit for you, my dad says.. why dad? I asked.. because son, I can't afford to keep you, I'm turning you over to the child care services, they will be here to pick you up in an hour my dad says.. what are you talking about? Your sending me away?! I said starting to panic.. I'm sorry son, but I can't keep you anymore my dad said.. alright fine, but do me one thing, don't tell my friends I said as I went to my room to pack…

Kim's POV

Rudy, it's been a month since we've seen Jack, what's going on? I said.. I seriously do not know, Jack's dad isn't answering his phone Rudy said.. ugh! I said in anger and confusion..

Jack's POV

Jack Brewer? A woman said.. that's me, I said as I grab my backpack and karate bag and follow the lady.. so there isn't any room here for you to live so we are going to put you in a foster home the lady said.. okay, what's their name I said.. the last name of the family that's going to be you foster family is Jones the lady said.. I didn't know what to say I was still hurt that my dad was giving me away I thought.. here he is, this Jack Brewer the lady said.. Hi Jack, I'm Mrs. Jones the woman said.. I'm sure you'll be in good hands the lady said.. (LATER THAT DAY..) so Jack, how old are you? My foster mom said.. I'm 15teen is said.. nice, you have a brother and a sister, Cece and Flynn My foster mom said.. cool I said.. I understand you were an only child so this must be great to have a brother and sister, one your age and one younger, here we are my foster mom said.. nice house I said.. guys, this Jack your new brother my foster mom said.. is there anything you would like to do tomorrow after school Jack? My foster mom asked.. yes, I go to karate class so I would like to go back and could we keep that I'm living here a secret, I haven't told my friends that I had to switch families I asked.. okay, guys you got that? My foster mom said.. yup Cece and Flynn said..

The End..

I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR SHAKE IT UP! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
